


Grimm Adventures

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Historical RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Gen, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, fanservant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [Drabbles]Two magical writers join Chaldea.Introducing Caster class Servant Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm.





	Grimm Adventures

_‘-I’m Jackob_

_-And I’m Wilhelm_

_-Would you like to hear a story, Master?’_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chaldea at night can be quite scary._

Just faint lighting and silence everywhere.

The road from the dorms to the kitchen, though short, it seemed miles away in Arthoria’s eyes.

The silence and the low lights made everything imposing and scary in her eyes.

As she walked, she suddenly felt like she stepped on something.

She looked down and saw a bundle of hair, the end of what appeared to be a braid. 

She followed the braid with her eyes. The end of it seemed to be at the corner.

Whoever was that, they sure had really long hair.

As she went closer, she felt a shiver going down her spine.

Once she turned in the corner, she was met with the hooded figure of, what appeared to be a young girl, with a crow sitting on their shoulder and their back turned on her˙ A dim light shining on their face.

The bird seemed to sense her and turned to face her.

From the shadow of the light, it looked like the bird was wearing a monocycle.

‘Brother, it seems someone is here.’

_Wait! Did the bird just talked?_ Arthoria was socked.

Then the hooded figure turned to face her, faint light emitted from their hand, illuminating their face.

‘Hello there’ they said in a surprisingly masculine voice. ‘I’m a new Servant here, and I was looking…’

She didn’t listen to anything they were saying. The aura around that figure frightened her to no end.

She couldn’t think or say anything˙ frozen on the spot.

‘… So, could you help me?’

After the figure finished their speech, she backed away slowly and then run back to her room yelling.

‘Oh my! It seems we scared another one, brother.’

The figure lifted their hoodie, revealing their black hair decorated with a flower crown.

‘What do we do now, Wilhelm?’ The figure asked. ‘I need to go to the kitchen, but I don’t know where it is and everyone I’m asking runs away screaming!’

‘Hang in there brother, hang in there!’

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start writing drabble collections about some fanservants of mine. And I’m starting off with the Grimm brothers.
> 
> Note that those collections will be taken down when and if Servant versions of these historic figures get introduced in canon.


End file.
